Various firearms including rifles, shotguns, and carbines recoil when discharged. When the firearm is employed, a stock of the firearm is placed against the shoulder, so that the recoil resulting from discharge of the firearm may drive the butt of the firearm's stock into the user's body thereby causing discomfort to the user. This discomfort may include impact upon the user's body, jarring, bruising, or other trauma. Even without injury, some shooters may anticipate the discomfort and “flinch” in anticipation of the shot, thereby impairing accuracy. The discomfort caused by recoil may be increased by rapid discharge of the firearm such as that of a semi-automatic. A large number of discharges such as a user may experience when engaged in target practice or in a shooting sport such as trap shooting may increase the discomfort to the user caused by recoil. Larger caliber or gauge firearms may also increase the discomfort to the user due to recoil.
Existing systems to reduce recoil use flexible materials to absorb recoil energy. Soft elastomeric materials generate more comfort, but are less durable, and are also “sticky” in that they overly grip the user's clothing. Firmer materials are less comfortable, but more durable, and enable the shooter to shift position of the pad on the shoulder more easily without “sticking.”
The optimum level of recoil protection depends on several factors, including user stature and preference, rifle type, ammunition caliber, and clothing. Intended usage is also a factor. In bird hunting, many shots are taken, suggesting more comfortable recoil protection, while with deer hunting, few shots are taken, suggesting less recoil protection is needed. Even if a pad is available with optimal qualities for a given application, the owner may need a different pad for other uses.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved apparatus that reduces the discomfort to the user resulting from recoil of a firearm, while addressing the diverse needs for recoil protection.